In love with my twin?
by DisneyChica
Summary: Lindy has a crush on Logan, her own twinbrother and the other way around it's the same but none of the two knows that and try to do, like nothing happened. Well, but their friends will know, right? Well, but it's totally wrong, since they're twins or are they? Lindy/Logan, Jarrett! A lot OOC! :D I own nothing! R&R! :) READ AN IN CHAPTER 14! GOODBYE FOREVER!
1. Calm down

**Hey guys! :D I'm here with a Lindy/Logan love story for you! :D**

**Well, it looks like twincest but you'll see in further chapters, why it might not be twincest :D  
**

**I also might add another couple later like Jarrett or Darrett if you want to. Just write it in the review :)**

**Okay, I'm not going to tell more. You guys have to read the story to find out more! :D**

**Rating might change to M later :)**

**I hope you guys like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Lindy has a crush on Logan, her own twinbrother and the other way around it's the same but none of the two knows that and try to do, like nothing happened. Well, but they're friends know. Well, but it's totally wrong, since they're twins or are they?**

* * *

**At the Watson's house**

**Lindy's POV:**

I was sitting at the kitchen table, doing homework.

Well, but I could barely concentrate, because of thinking of someone.

Actually I shouldn't , but I couldn't help it at all.

It was damn hard to not think about that peson and-

_No, Lindy. This is so wrong. Don't think about him like that!_ A voice in my head told me.

I sighed and tried to go back to my homework and get distracted.

Yeah, as if that would've worked the past hour.

I was a straight A student in school normally and now, I couldn't even do an easy maths problem.

And that all because of -

I sighed , just as the door to the kitchen went open and said person greeted me, ''Hey Lindy. What are you doing?''

I turned around to see in to the blue eyes of my twin brother, Logan Watson.

Yes, you got it right. I kinda had feelings for my twin brother.

I forced a smile and replied, ''Homework. You should do that, too by the way.''

Logan chuckled and sat down to me.

Why couldn't he just walk away after me, starting with homework like he did before?

''Naaah, I rather wait for you to finish it and then copy it, when you don't look.'' He said .

My eyes went wide at that and I looked in disbelieve at him.

''You are doing what?'' I asked him, mad.

Logan looked shocked and guilty at me.

''Uhm- Nothing?'' He replied.

I groaned. As soon as he looked at me with that puppy dog eyes, I couldn't be mad at him anymore.

I really hated this but I couldn't help it.

I stood up with my books and then told him, ''I'm going to finish that in my room.''

Logan quickly stood up as well.

''No, Lindy! Wait! I'm sorry, okay? I actually wanted to ask you , if you want to make a break a-''

Before he could finish his sentence, the doorbell rang.

I walked relieved to the door and saw that Jasmine, Delia and Garrett were at the door.

''Hey guys!'' I greeted them relieved but a bit confused. ''You didn't call.''

Jasmine rolled her eyes at me and walked past me in to the house.

''So you're best friends have to call, if they want to hang out? Where is Logan?'' She replied and I rolled my eyes.

''I'm here. Hey guys.'' Logan stated and came out of the kitchen.

Jasmine, Delia and Garrett replied at the same time 'Hey'.

What were they doing here?

Normally at least Garrett called and that was even normal under best friends, right?

I looked at Logan , who didn't seem confused at all.

He looked so good in that shirt...

Snap out of it, Lindy!

''We were on our way to Rumble Juice and wanted to ask if you guys also want to come along.'' Jasmine told us.

**Jasmine's POV:**

''We were on our way to Rumble Juice and wanted to ask if you guys also want to come along.'' I told them.

Jasmine was staring a bit confused at Logan, who looked to nowhere in practical.

I was a bit confused but I wanted to go to Rumble Juice.

Logan then looked at me and grinned.

''That was where we just wanted to go! We're in!'' He exclaimed, happy.

Now , Lindy shot him a death glare.

What was wrong with that girl, right now?

''YOU wanted to go there. I have to finish my homework.'' Lindy stated.

NOw we all rolled our eyes.

''Lindy , it's friday. We have the whole weekend to do that and you also need a break. Please come with us to Rumble Juice.'' I told her, pleading.

''Yeah, friday is group day and you know that.'' Garrett added.

She just had to come.

We always went together with the whole group.

It was kinda a ... Group thing. You know.

Especially the fridays were group days and she just had to come, like I said.

I also wanted to know, why she was acting a bit weird...

The others nodded and also looked pleading at Lindy, who had crossed her arms now.

She would say yes. I knew it.

''Fine.'' She replied after a while, groaning and I grinned. ''Well but if I can't finish my homework this weekend because of y-''

''Calm down, sis. It's only the friday. You can do as much homework as you want the whole weekend!'' Logan cut her off.

''And , if you really can't finish it, it's our fault.'' He added.

I nodded at that , but Garrett looked a bit unsure.

''Yeah, calm down, Lindy.'' Delia added.

Lindy groaned but then grabbed her jackett.

''Let's go before I change my mind.'' She replied and then walked to the door.

We all followed her relieved.

A group day with one of us, missing wouldn't be the same and Lindy knew that as well.

Well, she luckily said yes after all.


	2. What's wrong?

**Hey guys! :D Soooo... Here comes a new chapter! :D**

**I try to make two chapters a week but please be patient with me! :D**

**Well, I was really glad about the 8 reviews and just wanted to thank you for that! :)**

**You guys are the best and I hope that you enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :) **

**I try to put some Jarrett in , but I can't promise anything and it might come in later chapters , since this is mainly about Lindy/Logan! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_Especially the fridays were group days and she just had to come, like I said._

_I also wanted to know, why she was acting a bit weird..._

_The others nodded and also looked pleading at Lindy, who had crossed her arms now._

_She would say yes. I knew it._

_''Fine.'' She replied after a while, groaning and I grinned. ''Well but if I can't finish my homework this weekend because of y-''_

_''Calm down, sis. It's only the friday. You can do as much homework as you want the whole weekend!'' Logan cut her off._

_''And , if you really can't finish it, it's our fault.'' He added._

_I nodded at that , but Garrett looked a bit unsure._

_''Yeah, calm down, Lindy.'' Delia added._

_Lindy groaned but then grabbed her jackett._

_''Let's go before I change my mind.'' She replied and then walked to the door._

_We all followed her relieved._

_A group day with one of us, missing wouldn't be the same and Lindy knew that as well._

_Well, she luckily said yes after all._

* * *

**As they arrived at Rumble Juice**

**Logan's POV:**

''Okay, we're going to drink a Smoothie and then I'll go right back home to my homework. I really have to study.'' Lindy stated and I rolled my eyes.

I really loved my sister and that probably more than I should but sometimes she was ridiculous.

She couldn't have fun , without thinking of school.

Just as we sat down besides each other on the couch, I told her, ''Just realx, Lindy. Like I said, it's friday and we have our group day, today.''

Lindy this time rolled her beautiful brown eyes at me and I had to look away to not space out.

Jasmine and Garrett also just came along with their Smoothies.

''Aren't you concerned about the test on Monday?'' She asked us in disbelieve.

I shook my head, as well as Garrett.

Delia and Jasmine nodded to what Lindy said.

''We are and it is important but you also need a break as well as us, Lindy.'' Jasmine said.

I was glad that she was agreeing with me.

Maybe she, who who was a straight A student could talk some sense in to my twin.

Lindy groaned, crossed her arms and let herself sink deeper in to the couch.

She looked really cute, while she was pouting...

What were you thinking, Logan?

It was already bad enough that I kinda had a crush on my twin.

I shouldn't think about her like that.

I chuckled and put an arm around Lindy.

''You'll be thankful when you go back to learning this evening about the fact that you had a break.'' I told her and Lindy just rolled her eyes but she did seem to be less tense.

I let the arm for a while around her and I felt a lot of tingling around my body.

Then I quickly put it away as Garrett suddenly looked questioning at me.

I sighed and went back to drinking my smoothie.

Nobody could know, what I felt for my own twin.

That wouldn't only be embarassing but also illegal and the worst of all: Lindy would hate me.

**After the group was finished with their Smoothies**

**Jasmine's POV:**

We all just had finished our smoothies and Lindy quickly stood up.

''Well, I have to go back to learning. See you guys tomorrow or so!'' She cried and then ran out of Rumble Juice.

Logan chuckled, shot us a look and then followed her.

I looked a bit confused at Delia and Garrett who also looked a bit weird after the two.

''Something is wrong with those two.'' I stated , as I was sure that they were both out of Rumble Juice.

SOmething was totally wrong.

Lindy and Logan seemed kinda weird and I didn't know what was wrong.

That was freaking me out!

Delia and Garrett nodded and Delia replied, ''No chiz. It was hard to not notice that.''

I rolled my eyes at the comment but didn't say anything.

We had to find a way to find out what's wrong.

''Well, but they would tell it us, if something was wrong, right? Why shouldn't they? We're their best friends.'' Garrett asked a bit confused.

Yeah, it was kinda confusing but there was something wrong.

''Maybe it is that bad that they can't tell us. Something has to be really wrong.'' I stated.

Normally, we told each other every thing.

Especially since the thing with the third grade letters...

There had to be something really bad going on and they were afraid to tell us...

''Well, how are we supposed to find out what's wrong?'' Delia questioned me and I sighed.

I honestly had no idea but we had to find one.

''How about we first try it with talking?'' Garrett suggested and I rolled my eyes.

Garrett sometimes really was dumb about things like this.

''If they wanted to tell us, they would've already done that.'' I replied as a matter of a fact.

At least, I hoped that they would've done that.

I meant, we were their best friends and they had to.

We also told them everything.

It was a big promise, we made each other so often and it couldn't be broken.

''Well, then we have to find another way to find it out.'' Delia told us and we both looked a bit confused at her.

Then I looked a bit worried at her. I knew Delia's last plans.

''Delia, we don't want to punish them. We just want to know the truth.'' I said to her.

Delia still looked determining.

Well, I really wanted to know the truth , because I had no idea what it could be about.

''I didn't mean anything with punishment this time. I have a way much better idea.'' She replied and Garrett and I looked confused at each other and then back to Delia.

Delia had a kinda normal plan?

Okay, this day was getting creepier and creepier.

''Well, then tell us.'' I stated and Delia grinned.


	3. Sigh

**Hey guys! :D Soooo... Here comes a new chapter! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! :D**

**I decided to put some Jarrett in now , but it's mainly Lindy/Logan! :D**

**I'm so happy about them and I can't believe that we only need one more story till the 70 at the section! :D**

**I also posted a M rated Lindy/Logan One Shot, called 'I want you' and would love it, if you get a look at it and leave a review :)**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_''If they wanted to tell us, they would've already done that.'' I replied as a matter of a fact._

_At least, I hoped that they would've done that._

_I meant, we were their best friends and they had to._

_We also told them everything._

_It was a big promise, we made each other so often and it couldn't be broken._

_''Well, then we have to find another way to find it out.'' Delia told us and we both looked a bit confused at her._

_Then I looked a bit worried at her. I knew Delia's last plans._

_''Delia, we don't want to punish them. We just want to know the truth.'' I said to her._

_Delia still looked determining._

_Well, I really wanted to know the truth , because I had no idea what it could be about._

_''I didn't mean anything with punishment this time. I have a way much better idea.'' She replied and Garrett and I looked confused at each other and then back to Delia._

_Delia had a kinda normal plan?_

_Okay, this day was getting creepier and creepier._

_''Well, then tell us.'' I stated and Delia grinned._

* * *

**At the evening at the Watson's house in the basement**

**Lindy's POV:**

I was down in the basement alone after a whole day of learning and the one smoothie.

The learning was really exhausting but I was proud and happy with myself.

Well, but now I had to think about Logan again.

I sighed. Why did he have to be my twin?

I was in freaking love with him and it was just so forbidden.

Well, but who could blame me with such a cute and great twin?

That brought another sigh out of me and I just laid down on the couch and tried to get my thoughts away.

Then, suddenly Logan came downstairs and smiled at me.

I gave him a weak smile back and greeted him, ''Hey , Logan.''

Logan smiled even wider and then replied, while walking down , ''Hey to you, too. Head up.''

I looked confused at him but then I understood as he tried to get my head up to sit down.

As he sat down, I just laid down with my head on his lap.

That was nothing wrong between twins, right?

''Sorry, that I wanted to go so quick.'' I stated. ''I was just afraid that I wouldn't get all of the learning.''

I stared in to his blue eyes and almost get lost in them.

Logan chuckled and replied, ''No problem. I also shouldn't have forced you to go with us. I just thought that you needed a break.''

I smiled at him and shook my head.

''No, I realy needed the break. It was good that you did that. '' I told him.

Logan nodded slightly and we then just stared at each other for a while.

Neither of us really knew what else to say , but the silence wasn't really bad or uncomfortable.

I sighed and Logan looked questioning at me.

''I wish that it could always be like that.'' I stated and Logan looked even more confused at me.

Well, actually I wished that I could slam him against the next door and kiss the sense out of him.

''I mean just as two, having some real s- siblings time together and just enjoying each others company.'' I added and Logan nodded, now.

Did that sound stupid what I said? What would he answer?

Logan sighed and then replied, ''I know what you mean. We barely have that and it's really bad , s-''

He couldn't finish his sentence , since in that moment our dad came downstairs.

Dad looked a bit confused at us but then meant, ''It's late. You guys have to go to bed.''

With that, he walked back upstairs.

Logan and I groaned but stood up to go upstairs as well.

Dad totally ruined the moment and I couldn't hear what Logan meant.

**With Jasmine and Garrett**

**Garrett's POV:**

Jasmine and I were just walking home together after spending most of the evening at Delia's.

Delia had a surprisingly normal plan to find out, what's wrong with Lindy and Logan.

Well, but I won't tell you, yet.

Jasmine and I were just walking in silence and I was here and there taking some quick glances at her.

Lindy and Logan weren't the only one with secrets.

I honestly kinda had a huge crush on Jasmine, but nobody knew.

I really wanted to ask her out but it was like with my crush to Tiffany , once.

Until I put up the courage to ask her out, it would take like forever.

Well, and it was my best friend Jasmine.

She probably didn't even feel the same way anyway and I would make a fool out of myself.

I sighed and Jasmine stopped, looking confused at me.

''Is everything okay, Garrett?'' She asked me and I quickly nodded.

''Yes.'' I replied and continued walking. Jasmine followed me of course.

I sighed inside this time.

Jasmine then stated, ''I am really excited about this. I have the feeling that it is something really big with Lindy and Logan and I can't wait to find out.''

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that.

Well, but I did understand her, even though I also was kinda mad.

''Aren't you mad that they keep something a secret from us? I mean they are our best friends and they should tell us, whatever it is.'' I replied.

Jasmine seemed to think about it for a minute.

''Well, I am kinda mad like with the thing with the High School letter, but I also learned with the twins, that it has to be something bad , if they keep it a secret from us.'' She said to me and I nodded.

That was kinda true.

Logan and Lindy were to us normally like an open book.

It really had to be something bad and we had to find out what, soon.

Jasmine and I walked in silence, until her house.

I turned around to her one last time and then told her, ''Well, I'll see you tomorrow.''

Jasmine nodded and just as I wanted to hug her, she kissed my cheek and then disappeared in her eyes.

My eyes went wide but I grinned like a fool, happily and went home.

Maybe, the thing with Jasmine and me wasn't that impossible.


	4. Sleepover

**Hey guys! :D Soooo... Here comes a new chapter! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! :D**

**Sorry, that it took so long but I was a bit busy :D**

**Well, but here comes the new chapter and I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_Jasmine then stated, ''I am really excited about this. I have the feeling that it is something really big with Lindy and Logan and I can't wait to find out.''_

_I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that._

_Well, but I did understand her, even though I also was kinda mad._

_''Aren't you mad that they keep something a secret from us? I mean they are our best friends and they should tell us, whatever it is.'' I replied._

_Jasmine seemed to think about it for a minute._

_''Well, I am kinda mad like with the thing with the High School letter, but I also learned with the twins, that it has to be something bad , if they keep it a secret from us.'' She said to me and I nodded._

_That was kinda true._

_Logan and Lindy were to us normally like an open book._

_It really had to be something bad and we had to find out what, soon._

_Jasmine and I walked in silence, until her house._

_I turned around to her one last time and then told her, ''Well, I'll see you tomorrow.''_

_Jasmine nodded and just as I wanted to hug her, she kissed my cheek and then disappeared in her eyes._

_My eyes went wide but I grinned like a fool, happily and went home._

_Maybe, the thing with Jasmine and me wasn't that impossible._

* * *

**The next morning**

**Lindy's POV:**

I woke up on saturday, being a bit more cheerfully than yesterday.

After the great time with Logan yesterday evening, I already felt a lot better than before.

Logan made me always feel better and I wished that he wouldn't only do that , because he had brother feelings for me.

I wished, he would feel the same but that was just a little dream of me.

I sighed and went out of my room after showering and changing.

As I turned on my phone, I saw a SMS from Jasmine:

_Hey! Want to have a sleepover tonight at mine? Delia and I really want to have one and it wouldn't be the same without you! :D_

I grinned at the SMS of Jasmine and then went down in to the kitchen to ask my mom right away.

My mom and dad were sitting there with some french toasts and talking to each other.

Logan was probably still asleep.

It was 10 a.m. on a saturday. Of course, he was.

As I walked in, they looked up and smiled.

''Good morning, sweetie.'' They greeted me.

I sat down to them, took a plate and a french toast and smiled at them, too.

''Good morning. I wanted to ask, if I could sleep over at Jasmine's today.'' I replied.

Yes, I just wanted to ask right away.

My parents looked at each other and then nodded.

''Sure.'' My mom said. ''Is Logan also going to sleep over there?''

I almost flinched at the mentioning of Logan but shook my head.

''No. It's supposed to be a girls night.'' I stated.

''Well, and while you guys have your girls night, I wanted to ask if Garrett could sleep over. We can also sleep in the basement.'' Logan asked our parents more or less.

They sighed but then nodded.

''Okay. You guys have your sleepovers today.'' My dad replied and Logan and I grinned at each other.

Logan looked so cute with his grin.

''Thanks mom and dad!'' We exclaimed both at the same time and then continued eating.

This evening was going to be so awesome.

**Later at Jasmine's house**

**Jasmine's POV:**

I was at my living room, getting the popcorn and the chips and so on ready.

My parents weren't at home, so Delia Lindy and I had the whole house to ourselfs.

I smirked at the thought and then thought also again, about what Delia and I talked about.

We decided to first try to talk to Lindy, but that probably won't help much.

If it was some siblings thing, she'll be totally closed about it, probably.

Well, but we really wanted to know what's up.

They didn't seem like fighting or something like this , but something was wrong.

I sighed, just as the doorbell rang.

I went to the door and Delia stood in front of it, grinning at me.

''Hey Jasmine.'' She greeted me.

I grinned back and replied, ''Hey. Lindy isn't there, yet.''

Delia nodded and we went in to the living room together.

It was good that Garrett got Logan to a sleepover , too to talk to him.

Well, Garrett would have probably a few more problems, but I knew that he could do it.

He was awesome and so cute. He would get that.

Did I mention that I might have a little crush on Garrett?

Well, now I did but that wasn't the point of tonight.

Event though, I would never had a chance with Garrett anyway.

I sighed and Delia looked questioning at me.

I quickly shook my head and went back to getting some DVD's out that we could watch,

''How are we going to-?'' Delia started but then the doorbell rang.

Delia and I looked at each other and then both went to the door.

Lindy stood in front of it, grinning at us.

She hugged us both and then greeted us, ''Hey guys!''

Delia and I smiled and replied, ''Hey!''

We all walked in to the living room and Delia and I looked at each other.

We didn't really talk through the whole thing and had to think of a good plan quick.

Well, but what should our plan be?

Lindy smiled at us, sat down on the couch and looked at the DVD's on the table.

She seemed pretty happy and in a way better mood than yesterday.

What did happen?

''Well, what are we going to watch?'' Lindy asked Delia and me.

I sighed and sat down to her.

''Well, actually we wanted to talk to you about something, first.'' I stated and Lindy looked confused at me.

She didn't seem to get what I mean?

''What do you mean?'' She asked me.

I sighed and before I could say something, Delia threw in, ''We wanted to know what's going on between Logan and you that you're acting so weird.''


	5. Maybe

**Hey guys! :D Soooo... Here comes a new chapter! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! :D**

**I honestly don't know how fast I can update :/**

**Always belongs on how much time I have of course :D**

**Well, but here comes the new chapter and I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_Delia and I smiled and replied, ''Hey!''_

_We all walked in to the living room and Delia and I looked at each other._

_We didn't really talk through the whole thing and had to think of a good plan quick._

_Well, but what should our plan be?_

_Lindy smiled at us, sat down on the couch and looked at the DVD's on the table._

_She seemed pretty happy and in a way better mood than yesterday._

_What did happen?_

_''Well, what are we going to watch?'' Lindy asked Delia and me._

_I sighed and sat down to her._

_''Well, actually we wanted to talk to you about something, first.'' I stated and Lindy looked confused at me._

_She didn't seem to get what I mean?_

_''What do you mean?'' She asked me._

_I sighed and before I could say something, Delia threw in, ''We wanted to know what's going on between Logan and you that you're acting so weird.''_

* * *

**With Logan and Garrett in the basement**

**Logan's POV:**

I was just getting Garrett's and mine sleeping bags ready down in the basement, still lost in thoughts about Lindy...

It would have been even cooler if we would've done the sleepover with the girls...

Especially because of Lindy...

Well, but Garrett said that it has to be a guys night and he probably wanted to tell me something, sooo...

I sighed and went upstairs to get the chips and so on.

We meanwhile also had a TV down here with a play station and we wanted to play some games.

Just as I arrived upstairs the doorbell rang.

I grinned and opened the door.

Garrett was standing in front of it and grinned back.

''Hey, man. Come in.'' I greeted him and he nodded, following me in.

We both went in to the kitchen and I told him, ''You can get the video games out of the box in the living room and I get us something to eat.''

I turned around to him, but he didn't move.

''Is something wrong?'' I asked confused.

Garrett sighed and then replied, ''Yes, it kinda is. Logan, Jasmine, Delia and I have been wondering what is wrong with Lindy and you?''

I flinched at the mentioning of my twin.

Did they really notice something?

Well, but should I really tell Garrett? What would he think?

''I can't tell you. You would think that I am totally crazy and you had all rights to do that.'' I stated and looked down.

Garrett chuckled at that.

''Not more crazy then you already are. Well, except if you would be in love with Lindy or s- OMG! That is it, isn't it?'' Garrett exclaimed, shocked.

I looked up to him, guilty and went red.

''You are in love with your twin?'' He asked me in disbelief.

I just nodded, not really knowing what to say.

I expected an even worse reaction.

''I know that it is totally stupid.'' I replied and looked down again. ''But I can't help it. Lindy is just so... Wow.''

It also kinda felt good to finally let it out. I never told anyone so far.

Garrett still looked shocked at me and I sighed.

I couldn't blame him for calling me insane or something like this.

''I'll help you with Lindy.'' He suddenly told me and I looked up shocked. ''But under one condition.''

**At Jasmine's house**

**Lindy's POV:**

Jasmine and before she could say something, Delia threw in, ''We wanted to know what's going on between Logan and you that you're acting so weird.''

I looked shocked at the two.

Did they find something out or were they just curious?

Was it that obvious that something was wrong?

''I- I don't know what y-you are talking about.'' I stuttered, biting my lip.

I couldn't tell them about my crush on Logan.

They would call me insane.

Well, I probably also was, since I really was in love with my twin.

Even though I couldn't help it.

Jasmine chuckled and then replied, ''Come on Lindy. We know that something is wrong. Just tell us. Why don't you want to tell us?''

I sighed and didn't know what to do.

Those two were my best friends and I actually told them everything.

Should I also tell them that?

''G-Guys I really have to go to the-'' I started and tried to go past them but they blocked my way.

Delia crossed her arms and looked serious at me.

''You have to tell us what's wrong.'' She told me determining and Jasmine nodded.

I groaned inside. This was only getting worse.

Why did I have to fall for Logan from all the people?

''I can't.'' I stated and then looked down. ''It is to weird.''

Jasmine and Delia looked at each other and then back to me.

I still tried to look down on the ground.

I didn't want to see in to their faces.

''What is to weird?'' Jasmine asked me and I didn't say anything anymore.

I didn't want to talk about this.

Okay, actually I did want to let it out but they would laugh about me.

''Yeah, I'm pretty sure that it can't be that weird or not something that we couldn't understand.'' Delia added.

I sighed and shook my head.

Then I just blurted out, ''No, you can't understand how it is to be in love with your twin brother.''

Then I looked up and saw in to the two shocked faces of my best friends.

''You are in love with Logan?!'' Jasmine asked me in disbelieve and I nodded, looking down.

This was so embarassing.

Why me? Why Logan?

''Wow. I might need new glasses, because I really didn't see that coming.'' Delia stated.

I sniffled a laugh at that comment, but didn't know what to say.

''How did that happen?'' Jasmine asked me.

I sighed and let a tear fall. At least they didn't laugh.

''I don't know. It just happened and I can't get him out of my head anymore.'' I replied honest.

Then I shook my head and sat down on Jasmine's bed.

''This is just so wrong. I shouldn't be feeling this way and this could never happen anyway.'' I told them, frustrated.

Jasmine and Delia looked at each other.

I looked confused at them and then Jasmine replied, ''Well, maybe it could.''


	6. Ideas

**Hey guys! :D Soooo... Here comes a new chapter! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! :D**

**Sorry for needing almost a week but I was working on a M rated Lindy/Garrett One Shot request that is posted since yesterday! :D**

**Well, but here comes the new chapter and I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_''You are in love with Logan?!'' Jasmine asked me in disbelieve and I nodded, looking down._

_This was so embarassing._

_Why me? Why Logan?_

_''Wow. I might need new glasses, because I really didn't see that coming.'' Delia stated._

_I sniffled a laugh at that comment, but didn't know what to say._

_''How did that happen?'' Jasmine asked me._

_I sighed and let a tear fall. At least they didn't laugh._

_''I don't know. It just happened and I can't get him out of my head anymore.'' I replied honest._

_Then I shook my head and sat down on Jasmine's bed._

_''This is just so wrong. I shouldn't be feeling this way and this could never happen anyway.'' I told them, frustrated._

_Jasmine and Delia looked at each other._

_I looked confused at them and then Jasmine replied, ''Well, maybe it could.''_

* * *

**At the Watson's house**

**Garrett's POV:**

''I'll help you with Lindy.'' I told him and he looked up shocked. ''But under one condition.''**  
**

I didn't know why but it didn't even sound that bad with Lindy and Logan...

There was always something more between them then just this twin thing.

Well, and I really wanted to help him but I also needed his help.

With Jasmine, of course.

I couldn't get her out of my head.

I was pretty much feeling like Logan only that Jasmine's and my love wasn't forbidden.

Well, but if those two really were in to each other...

They did look like it, if I thought about it.

''What for a condition?'' Logan asked me confused.

I sighed and looked serious at him.

''I want you to help me with asking Jasmine out.'' I replied.

Logan's eyes went wide at this.

Seriously? He didn't expect something like this?

I was his best friend and I really was a big failure when it comes to girls!

''You are in love with Jaz?'' Logan asked me in disbelieve.

I looked offended at him.

''Well, at least I'm not the one who's in love with his twin.'' I stated.

This time Logan looked down and I felt guilty.

''Logan, I -'' I started but he cut me off.

''No.'' He said. ''You're right. I don't know what I'm thinking. This is totally stupid. I can help you with Jasmine but you don't have to help me to get my sister.''

Wow. I never saw him like that.

He looked really desperate and finished.

I shook my head and told him, ''Well, but I am going to help you. We just have to find out if Lindy likes you, too.''

Logan looked at me in disbelief.

''She could never like me. Lindy is the goody- two- shoes. She probably never even thought about this.'' He replied to me.

I rolled my eyes at this.

''I also didn't only see siblings feelings from her to you. There is more and you have to find out what.'' I explained to him.

Logan looked down and sighed.

''You really think so?'' He asked me.

I nodded and replied, ''I know so.''

Logan got a slight smile and then questioned me, ''Well, how are we going to do this?''

I thought for a minute and then got an idea.

''You have to get Lindy notice you in THAT way.'' I replied to him.

**At Jasmine's house**

**Jasmine's POV:**

Lindy looked confused at us and then I replied, ''Well, maybe it could.''

Now Lindy only looked shocked.

Okay, it kinda sounded stupid but I could really imagine those two.

''Jasmine is right.'' Delia stated. ''You guys were actually pretty cute together.''

Lindy looked now in disbelief at us.

Then she looked down and sighed.

''Yeah, if we wouldn't be siblings.'' She replied.

Delia and I looked at each other.

Lindy was really crushed because of this.

She had to really like him if she was like this because of him.

Well, that was kinda weird since I never imagined something like that for Lindy but oh well.

''Well, you might be siblings but you are in love with him. Maybe he does feel the same.'' I suggested.

The looks showed that Logan also didn't only think of Lindy as a siblings.

I saw the same looks from Garrett on me.

Yes, I knew that he had a crush on me meanwhile.

I thought about it and finally saw it.

Well, and the feelings also were mutual but that wasn't the point right now.

''Yeah. Logan is pretty much up to everything. You should just tell him.'' Delia added.

I glared at her. That wasn't what I meant.

Lindy shook her head and told us, ''That would be totally ridiculous. He could never feel the same.''

Delia and I looked at each other and sighed.

''Well, Delia's idea maybe isn't the best but you could find out in another way if he feels the same.'' I stated.

Lindy looked confused at me.

I knew that Garrett was with Logan right now and tried to find out what was wrong with him.

Maybe we had luck and if not...

''We're going to ask him.'' I added.

Delia and Lindy both looked with open mouths at me.

Well, if that with Garrett didn't work that was the only oppurtunity right now, wasn't it?

''We're going to do what?!'' Delia asked me in disbelief.

I shrugged.

''We want to help Lindy and if this is the only chance.'' I replied to Delia.

Delia seemed to think about it and Lindy sighed again.

''Guys, you don't have to do that , if-''

''No.'' Delia cut her off. ''Jasmine is right. We're going to talk to Logan.''


	7. AN! IMPORTANT!

**Hay guys! Sorry that I'm barely updating at the moment but I have a writers block :/****  
**

**I know that it's stupid and awful and I really try my best but it's hard :/**

**I try writing every time but can't come any further.**

**I really hope that you can be patient with me on this :/**

**If you guys also might have some ideas for my story how it could go on, write me in a review or a PM! :)**

**Well, I just wanted to tell you that that you won't be confused that I don't update at the moment! :/**

**Sorry again!**


	8. Tell us

**Hey guys! :D Soooo... Here comes a new chapter! :D**

**Thank you guys for all the understanding that I couldn't write on at first! :D**

**Well, but my awesome girl LoveYouForeverAndMore helped me out and now I have some new ideas! :D**

**Thank you so much for that :)**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_''Well, Delia's idea maybe isn't the best but you could find out in another way if he feels the same.'' I stated._

_Lindy looked confused at me._

_I knew that Garrett was with Logan right now and tried to find out what was wrong with him._

_Maybe we had luck and if not..._

_''We're going to ask him.'' I added._

_Delia and Lindy both looked with open mouths at me._

_Well, if that with Garrett didn't work that was the only oppurtunity right now, wasn't it?_

_''We're going to do what?!'' Delia asked me in disbelief._

_I shrugged._

_''We want to help Lindy and if this is the only chance.'' I replied to Delia._

_Delia seemed to think about it and Lindy sighed again._

_''Guys, you don't have to do that , if-''_

_''No.'' Delia cut her off. ''Jasmine is right. We're going to talk to Logan.''_

* * *

**The next day at school**

**Logan's POV:**

I was after school at my locker and waiting for the others.

We all wanted to go to Rumble Juice but Lindy still had to clear something up because of one of her clubs.

Well, but I didn't know where the others were.

Since yesterday I was pretty shocked.

That was actually an understatement since Garrett really wasn't disgusted and would help me with Lindy.

Well, if that would really work was the other question.

I groaned and closed my locker without taking something out.

''Why in such a bad mood?'' Delia suddenly asked me, coming up with Jasmine.

I turned around to them and sighed again.

Only because Garrett wasn't disgusted that didn't mean that they wouldn't be.

''I'm at school. Of course I'm in a bad mood.'' I replied.

Well, that wasn't a complete lie at all.

I really hated school and would've rather stayed at home.

Okay, but then I couldn't have starred at Lindy until she would come home.

Jasmine rolled her eyes at me and put her hands on her hips.

She and Lindy really were sometimes like the same.

Especially when it came to me and my lazyness.

She was a great girl and I did understand why Garrett was in love with her but sometimes she could really drive you nuts and that not in a good way.

''Well, ... We're actually here to ask you something before we go to Rumble Juice.'' Jasmine stated.

I looked confused at them.

''Where is Garrett?'' I asked.

If Garrett wasn't there, it could only be a really private question that those two girls came up with.

Delia looked questioning at me and then asked, ''Do you have a crush on someone?''

I looked confused at them again and then looked shocked at them.

''Girls, I don't li-''

''We don't mean us , Logan! We meant anyone!'' Jasmine quickly cut me off.

Oh my god. Did they know?

They couldn't, right?

I quickly shook my head and replied, ''No. I'm not in love with anyone.''

I tried to sound convincing but I didn't know if I really had success.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow at me just as Garrett and Lindy came up to us.

Garrett smiled at Jasmine and then asked us, ''Hey guys! Can we go to Rumble Juice now? Everyone is here!''

**Lindy's POV:**

Garrett smiled at Jasmine and then asked us, ''Hey guys! Can we go to Rumble Juice now? Everyone is here!''

Jasmine smiled at him and nodded.

Those guys would also be really cute together

''We were waiting for you guys.'' She replied and then looked to me.

I nodded at her and Delia also nodded.

Logan and Garrett looked confused between us.

I was pretty sure that Jasmine and Delia had already talked to Logan and I was dying to know what he said.

Well, even though he probably didn't feel the same.

Logan shook his head at us girls and then exclaimed, ''Well, let's go!''

Delia, Jasmine and Garrett walked ahead of us and Logan and I were a bit behind.

Logan looked confused at me with his cute blue eyes.

''Do you have any idea what's wrong with Jasmine and Delia?'' He whispered to me. ''They're acting kinda weird.''

Seemed like they either didn't mention my name or didn't tell him at all.

I shrugged and replied, ''I have no idea.''

Logan nodded, just as Jasmine turned around to us.

''Guys! A bit quicker please. We still want to arrive at Rumble Juice today.'' She told us.

Logan and I both rolled our eyes but caught up with the others.

Garrett was constantly staring at Jasmine and I rolled my eyes.

At least I wasn't so obvious with Logan, right?

After a short walk we arrived at Rumble Juice and while the boys went to counter, Jasmine, Delia and I sat down on our regulary couch.

I then looked at Jasmine.

''Well, did you talk to Logan?'' I whispered to them.

Jasmine and Delia both nodded.

''Yeah.'' Jasmine replied, whispering. ''He said that he's not in love with anyone at the moment but I don't believe him one bit. I saw the signs.''

He wasn't in love with anyone at the moment?

Well, that wasn't bad right?

What did Jasmine say?

''What for signs?'' I asked her confused.

Jasmine chuckled and replied, ''Well, first he looked shocked at us and then tried to joke that he doesn't feel anything for us and then he got nervous as he said no.''

So Logan was in love.

Well, but probably not with me.

I sighed and then stated, ''Well, but that doesn't mean that I am the girl he's nervous about. That's almost impossible.''

Delia just wanted to reply something as Logan and Garrett came back to the couch.

''Hey guys! We're back with the smoothies!'' They told us and then Logan sat down to me.

I tried to avoid eye contact with Logan while processing the fact that I might have lost my last chance with him.

Or did I?

* * *

**That was the chapter! :D**

**Thank you so much for waiting! :D**

**When we hit the 40 reviews, the next chapter will come! :)**

**Rachel**


	9. Who is it?

**Hey guys! :D Soooo... Here comes a new chapter! :D**

**Thank you guys for all the understanding that I couldn't write on at first! :D**

**OMG! 42 REVIEWS! :D 2 more reviews than I actually wanted :D**

**Thank you guys so much for that! :D**

**This chapter will have a lot of drama! :D**

**Hope you guys enjoy and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_''Yeah.'' Jasmine replied, whispering. ''He said that he's not in love with anyone at the moment but I don't believe him one bit. I saw the signs.''_

_He wasn't in love with anyone at the moment?_

_Well, that wasn't bad right?_

_What did Jasmine say?_

_''What for signs?'' I asked her confused._

_Jasmine chuckled and replied, ''Well, first he looked shocked at us and then tried to joke that he doesn't feel anything for us and then he got nervous as he said no.''_

_So Logan was in love._

_Well, but probably not with me._

_I sighed and then stated, ''Well, but that doesn't mean that I am the girl he's nervous about. That's almost impossible.''_

_Delia just wanted to reply something as Logan and Garrett came back to the couch._

_''Hey guys! We're back with the smoothies!'' They told us and then Logan sat down to me._

_I tried to avoid eye contact with Logan while processing the fact that I might have lost my last chance with him._

_Or did I?_

* * *

**After Rumble Juice**

**Garrett's POV:**

Delia, Jasmine and I were walking home after Rumble Juice.

We all were near each other while Lindy and Logan were living in the other direction.

Well, they probably didn't mind to have some time alone together.

Did Jasmine and Delia know something about Lindy's crushes?

We were walking in silence as Jasmine suddenly asked, ''Soooo... Garrett, do you know who Logan has a crush on?''

I looked shocked at her.

How did she knew that Logan has a crush?

Was it that what they were talking about before Lindy and I came?

Delia also looked questioning at me and I shrugged.

''Maybe...'' I replied, not sure what to say.

Jasmine and Delia both raised their eyebrows at me and stopped.

I was kinda freaking out now.

I was really bad in keeping secrets and Logan asked me to keep one.

Why the heck did he ask me?

''Who is it?'' Delia asked me now.

Okay, this was getting more and more freakier.

They looked at me questioning and I just couldn't take it anymore.

''Logan has a crush on Lindy!'' I whisper yelled quick and Jasmine's and Delia's eyes went wide.

Then they suddenly grinned.

Okay, what was going on?

''I knew that it was her! We have to tell Lindy that!'' Jasmine exclaimed, happy.

I looked confused at her.

''Wait a second. That means that-'' I started but Delia cut me off.

''Lindy also has a crush on Logan, yes.'' She stated and my eyes went even wider.

Okay, this was really shocking and I couldn't believe it.

''Well, and Lindy knows that Logan has a crush on someone and thinks that it is someone else...'' Jasmine added.

My eyes went wide. Drama!

Suddenly Delia's phone beeped and she told us, ''Sorry, I have to go quick! Bye!''

With that she was away and Jasmine and I stared at each other.

She really was beautiful.

''What are we going to do now?'' I asked after a while of starring.

Jasmine chuckled, took my arm and replied, ''How about going home?''

**At the Watson's house**

**Logan's POV:**

I was sitting at home on the couch in the living- room in my P.J.'s.

I wasn't really tired yet and a bit stressed.

Jasmine and Delia knew now that I had a crush and they would try to find out who it was.

I knew that they saw that I was lying.

In things like this I really was a horrible liar.

Well, but Lindy couldn't know. She would hate me, right?

I groaned, just as the said person came downstairs and looked confused at me.

She also looked kinda... sad?

What was wrong with Lindy?

''Hey Lindy.'' I greeted her. ''Is everything okay?''

Lindy quickly nodded and came downstairs, sitting down to me.

We were so close and even in her P.J.'s she looked beautiful.

''Where are mom and dad?'' Lindy asked.

I shrugged and replied, ''Dad left a note that they're away over night.''

Lindy nodded and then looked down on her hands.

Okay, what was wrong with her and why didn't she tell me?

''Okay, Lindy what is wrong?'' I asked her.

I couldn't see the girl I love and my twin like this.

Lindy sighed and then looked questioning at me.

''Why didn't you tell me that you have a crush on someone?'' She replied.

My eyes went wide at this.

Jasmine and Delia told her? How could they?!

Great. Now I had a real dilemma.

''I- I d- don't have a crush on a- anyone.'' I stuttered.

Wow. Really smooth Logan.

She was totally going to believe me that. Not.

Lindy rolled her eyes and then told me, ''Well, and why are you stuttering then?''

I groaned and looked down.

If it would've been any other girl, I would've of course told her.

Well, but it was her and I couldn't tell her, because it actually was just... Weird.

Weird for everyone else but Garrett and me.

I sighed and then replied after a while, ''Okay, I do have a crush on someone.''

I had to talk myself out of telling her who it was.

She couldn't know.

Well, or should I tell her?

I meant, I was her brother after all. She couldn't hate me that much, right?

Of course, she could. That would destroy anything.

Lindy looked disappointed for a brief second but then smiled.

''Well, who is it? Do I know her?'' She asked me.

I groaned and buried my head in my hands.

Now it was too late anyway.

''Yes, you do know her really good.'' I stated.

Better than she would've expected.

Lindy looked shocked at me and then asked, ''Is it Jasmine?''

I looked shocked back and cried, ''No!''

How could she think that I was in love with Jaz?

Garrett was head over heels for her?

Lindy then looked confused at me and I quickly added, ''Also not Delia.''

She got even more confused at that.

''Who could it be then? I m-'' But I cut her off before she could come any further.

I couldn't take it anymore and just kissed her.

* * *

**DRAMA! Told you it would come :D**

**When we hit the 46 reviews, a new chapter will come :)**

**Hope you guys liked this one! :D**

**Rachel**


	10. Wow

**Hey guys! :D Soooo... Here comes a new chapter! :D**

**OMG! 54 REVIEWS! :D 12 reviews for the last chapter *o***

**You guys are really killing me :D**

**Thank you guys so much for that! :D**

**Well, but I hope that you understand that I can only update every two or three days.**

**I have a girlfriend since almost 5 months (yes, you heard right) and also other than that still a live :D**

**Well, but still thanks for all the reviews! :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**To all the Jarrettors: Do me a favor and check out my friend's TheMisteryGirl007's story 'Always the only one?' and leave a review! :) It's awesome! :D**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_''Well, who is it? Do I know her?'' She asked me._

_I groaned and buried my he_

''What are we going to do now?'' I asked after a while of starring.

Jasmine chuckled, took my arm and replied, ''How about going home?''

_Lindy looked shocked at me and then asked, ''Is it Jasmine?''_

_I looked shocked back and _

_ad in my hands._

_Now it was too late anyway._

_''Yes, you do know her really good.'' I stated._

_Better than she would've expected.__cried, ''No!''_

_How could she think that I was in love with Jaz?_

_Garrett was head over heels for her?_

_Lindy then looked confused at me and I quickly added, ''Also not Delia.''_

_She got even more confused at that._

_''Who could it be then? I m-'' But I cut her off before she could come any further._

_I couldn't take it anymore and just kissed her._

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

''What are we going to do now?'' Garrett asked after a while of starring.

I chuckled chuckled, took his arm and replied, ''How about going home?''

Garrett blushed but then nodded.

I was so happy for Lindy and Logan and we just had to tell them!

Well, not tonight. I wanted to walk home with Garrett.

We were walking in silence for a while and I watched Garrett a bit.

It was cute how nervous he was, because of me.

I smiled at the thought and Garrett looked confused at me.

''Why are you smiling like that?'' He asked me.

I chuckled and shook my head.

''I'm just happy that Lindy and Logan don't have anything to worry about anymore.'' I replied.

Well, that wasn't completely lied.

I gave Garrett a flirty smile and we walked on.

Garrett looked confused but didn't say anything anymore.

Why couldn't this guy see that the feelings were mutual?

Why couldn't I tell him that I liked him?

I didn't know. With Garrett it was something completely else than with other boys.

It was hard to explain to be honest.

I sighed and this time Garrett stopped.

Maybe I should just finally do it.

As he looked down to me concerned, I was now sure.

''Jasmine, what i-'' He started but I just cut him off with my lips.

Garrett gasped in to the kiss , but kissed immediately back.

My tongue wandered in to his mouth and the kiss got heated.

Garrett's arms were around my waist, pulling me closer and my body was on fire from the kiss.

As we broke apart, Garrett looked shocked at me.

I realized that we were only like 3 houses from mine away and then told him, ''Let's go to me. My parents aren't at home.''

**Lindy's POV:**

''Who could it be then? I m-'' I started but cut off by another pair of lips.

My eyes went wide. Logan was kissing me!

He felt the same? I was the girl he had the crush on.

Wow. That was a lot at one time but I was beyond happy.

I kissed back after 5 seconds and Logan smiled against my lips.

As we broke apart because of the lack of oxygen, Logan looked at me with a grin.

''You are the girl I love, Lindy.'' He told me.

I smiled wide and then put a hand on his cheek.

''Good, because I love you, too.'' I replied.

Logan grinned and then kissed me again.

This felt so good and the fireworks were exploding in my head.

Logan made me feel this way and I couldn't care less at the moment that he was my twin.

This was forbidden but just so good.

His hands went to my hips and mine went in to his hair, pulling his face closer.

As we broke apart once again, Logan breathed out, ''Wow.''

I chuckled and nodded.

This was so awesome.

Logan took my hand and then asked, ''Lindy I know that this is so wrong but it feels so good. Want to try a relationship?''

My heart skipped a beat as he said that.

First a make out session and now he wanted me as his girlfriend.

I grinned wide and gave him a firm kiss on the lips and then answered, ''Of course, Logan.''

Logan's grin went even wider and just wanted to leaned in again as I yawned.

I didn't mean to yawn but it was pretty late.

Logan chuckled took me by the hand and then said to me, ''Let's go and get ready for sleep.''

I nodded and we went upstairs to change.

As I took a quick shower, I smiled at the thought of what happened.

Logan was mine now and only mine.

I had to tell that Jasmine and Delia tomorrow.

I dried myself off and then went in to my bedroom changed in my P.J.'s.

Logan was sitting on my bed in his P.J.'s and waiting for me.

He looked so great...

As he saw that I was checking him out, he smiled and then asked, ''Are you coming or what?''

I looked confused and shocked at him at first.

I wasn't that ready yet.

Logan's eyes went wide and then added, ''I didn't mean it like that.''

I nodded and then slowly walked up to him and laid down on my bed.

He laid down to me and we still had enough space.

Logan put an arm around me, kissed me on the lips and then told me, ''Good night, beautiful girl.''

I smiled, nodded , closed my eyes and fell asleep with tingling lips from his kiss.

That was the best day, ever.

Logan and I were really together now and I wouldn't have to worry about him, being in to another girl.

All the other problems were something we could worry about later.

At least I really hoped so , because I didn't want this perfect moment to end.

* * *

**Sooo :D That was the chapter :D**

**Did you like it or not?**

**When we have the 50 reviews, the next chapter will come at sunday or monday! :)**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! :D**

**Rachel**


	11. Good morning

**Hey guys! :D Soooo... Here comes a new chapter! :D**

**OMG! 62 REVIEWS! :D 8 reviews for the last chapter *o***

**You guys are really killing me :D**

**Thank you guys so much for that! :D**

**Well, but I hope that you understand that I can only update every two or three days.**

**I have a girlfriend since almost 5 months (yes, you heard right) and also other than that still a live :D**

**Sorry that I come one day to late, but I was pretty busy yesterday :/**

**Well, but still thanks for all the reviews! :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**To all the Jarrettors: Do me a favor and check out my friend's TheMisteryGirl007's story 'Always the only one?' and leave a review! :) It's awesome! :D**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_As he saw that I was checking him out, he smiled and then asked, ''Are you coming or what?''_

_I looked confused and shocked at him at first._

_I wasn't that ready yet._

_Logan's eyes went wide and then added, ''I didn't mean it like that.''_

_I nodded and then slowly walked up to him and laid down on my bed._

_He laid down to me and we still had enough space._

_Logan put an arm around me, kissed me on the lips and then told me, ''Good night, beautiful girl.''_

_I smiled, nodded , closed my eyes and fell asleep with tingling lips from his kiss._

_That was the best day, ever._

_Logan and I were really together now and I wouldn't have to worry about him, being in to another girl._

_All the other problems were something we could worry about later._

_At least I really hoped so , because I didn't want this perfect moment to end._

* * *

**The next morning**

**Logan's POV:**

I woke up the next morning to see that Lindy wasn't besides me in the bed anymore.

Wait a second. Was that all a dream?

No it couldn't be. It felt too real to be a dream.

I sighed happily at the thought of yesterday.

Lindy loved me, too and we were together now finally.

This really couldn't get any better for me and I was just beyond happy about all of this.

I grinned and stood up from bed.

Still in my P.J.'s I went downstairs, smelling pancakes.

I went into the kitchen to see Lindy standing there and making them.

I smiled and then greeted her, ''Good morning.''

Lindy turned around and smiled weakly back.

What was wrong with her? Was she already questioning this.

''Hey.'' She replied and I walked up to her.

She was also still in her P.J.'s what wasn't really normal for Lindy.

I wanted to lean down to her and kiss her as she stopped me.

''We can't do this. Mom and dad are back.'' She told me.

I immediately backed away. Oh right.

Well, that was the disadvantage when you are totally in love with your twin.

Why did we have to be related?

I nodded and sat down at the table in the kitchen.

Lindy sighed, put the last pancake on the plate and then sat down to me.

She looked worried at me and I looked confused at her.

''How should this work, Logan? We're twins.'' She asked me.

I looked even more confused.

''Mom and dad will kill us , if they find out.'' She added.

I sighed and then took her hand.

LIndy looked up to me with tears in her eyes.

''They won't find out, Lindy. We're going to do this. I have no idea why, but I'm not going to let you go after I finally have you.'' I told her.

Lindy blushed at that and I smiled.

I really wanted to kiss her. Mom and dad weren't there yet, right?

Only-

''Hey kids!'' Dad greeted us and I quickly put my hand away.

That was close.

**At Jasmine's house**

**Garrett's POV:**

I woke up the next morning with Jasmine besides me.

My arms were around her and I smiled at the thought of last night.

No, we didn't do 'it'. Well, not yet.

We made out the half night and then fell asleep in each other arms.

I couldn't have imagined a better end of the day.

I smiled at the thought and kissed Jasmine's shoulder blades.

Jasmine started to stir and turned around.

I starred at her in amazement.

I was beyond shocked that she felt the same and now we even made out the whole last night.

Jasmine smiled at me and then greeted me, ''Good morning.''

I smiled back and chuckled.

I kissed her on the lips and then replied, ''Good morning to you, too.''

My parents luckily also wasn't there the next days and I wouldn't mind waking up like this more than once.

Jasmine grinned at me and then leaned down to kiss me again.

As we broke apart, she told me , ''I'm so glad that we're finally together.''

I could only nod in agreement at that.

Jasmine then sat up on the bed.

''Is something wrong?'' I asked her.

Jasmine sighed and shook her head.

''I'm just a bit worried how the thing between Lindy and Logan worked out.'' She now replied.

Huh? How did she come up with that now.

I also sat up and put an arm around her waist, kissing her neck.

''I'm sure that everything is alright. They both love each other and that's the most important thing for them now.'' I said to her.

Jasmine sighed , nodded and then turned to me.

I smiled and just wanted to lean in and kiss her as her phone started ringing.

I looked confused at it and Jasmine picked it up.

On the screen was Lindy's name.

Jasmine's eyes went wide, she picked up and put the phone on speaker.

''Lindy?'' She asked.

I was also confused. Why was she calling?

Lindy replied, ''Jasmine, I need your help. It's about Logan and me.''

* * *

**That was the chapter :D Sorry that it was short and not that interesting but it was one of this fill in chapters :/**

**When we have the 58 reviews, I'll update at wednesday or thursday! :D**

**Rachel**


	12. Too wrong

**Hey guys! :D Soooo... Here comes a new chapter! :D**

**OMG! 76 REVIEWS! :D 14 reviews for the last chapter *o***

**You guys are really killing me :D**

**Thank you guys so much for that! :D**

**Well, but I hope that you understand that I can only update every two or three days.**

**I have a girlfriend since almost 5 months (yes, you heard right) and also other than that still a live :D**

**I said wednesday or thursday and I live in germany. As I had as much reviews as I said I was already asleep.**

**Well, but still thanks for all the reviews! :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_''I'm just a bit worried how the thing between Lindy and Logan worked out.'' She now replied._

_Huh? How did she come up with that now._

_I also sat up and put an arm around her waist, kissing her neck._

_''I'm sure that everything is alright. They both love each other and that's the most important thing for them now.'' I said to her._

_Jasmine sighed , nodded and then turned to me._

_I smiled and just wanted to lean in and kiss her as her phone started ringing._

_I looked confused at it and Jasmine picked it up._

_On the screen was Lindy's name._

_Jasmine's eyes went wide, she picked up and put the phone on speaker._

_''Lindy?'' She asked._

_I was also confused. Why was she calling?_

_Lindy replied, ''Jasmine, I need your help. It's about Logan and me.''_

* * *

**At the Watsons house**

**Lindy's POV:**

After dad almost caught Logan and me I got even more worried.

I really needed help and I had to call Jasmine.

She was the only one besides Delia who knew and she kinda had more experience with relationships than me.

I sighed and looked for my phone.

I was so nervous. First day and Logan and I already almost got caught.

As I finally found my phone , I looked for Jasmine's number and called her.

After the 3rd beep, she asked at the other line, ''Lindy?''

I swallowed hard at that and then repleid, ''Jasmine, I need your help. It's about Logan and me.''

She couldn't even imagine how much help I need.

This was freaking me out so much , but I really wanted to be together with Logan.

Jasmine said nothing for a minute and then told me, ''I'll be there in a hour.''

With that she hung up and I swallowed hard.

I went into my room and tried to calm down for the next hour, but it was no use.

I was nervous like hell and probably everyone could've seen it.

Logan didn't come out of the shower for another hour.

Well, and then the doorbell rang.

I took a deep breath and went downstairs.

As I opened the door a concerned Jasmine stood in front of it.

I gave her a weak smile and dragged her upstairs into my room.

As soon as we were on my bed , she asked me, ''Okay, what did happen?''

I swallowed hard.

Then I replied, ''Logan and I are together now, but we already almost got caught once.''

Jasmine's eyes went wide and she probably couldn't decide between a grin and a shocked look.

''Okay first of all: EEEEP! I'm so happy for you and guess what? Garrett and I are together, too!'' She exclaimed.

My eyes went wide and then we both squealed one time.

Well, but then I sighed and Jasmine, too.

''And second of all: You guys have to be more careful! Your parents can't find out!'' She told me.

I rolled my eyes but then nodded.

''I know that and I am afraid.'' I replied.

Jasmine looked confused at me and I added, ''What if this won't work out? What if our parents find out and send one of us in to some boarding school or so? What if they'll kick us out? I don't know if this relationship with Logan is right.''

Well, I knew that it was completely wrong, since Logan and I were twins.

Jasmine sighed and then replied, ''I understand that you are fearing this Lindy but you guys just have to try.''

I sighed and shook my head.

I didn't really know what to do and it was freaking me out, literally.

Was this really a good idea even though Logan felt the same?

**Logan's POV:**

Lindy added, What if this won't work out? What if our parents find out and send one of us in to some boarding school or so? What if they'll kick us out? I don't know if this relationship with Logan is right.''

I looked shocked and hurt as I heard that while walking by Lindy's room.

She was already questioning this, because of one accident?

Dad didn't even catch us and we were meant to be!

Weren't we?

I was hopelessly in love with Lindy and I really didn't want to lose her, because of this.

What was I supposed to do?

I had to show her that she was wrong, but how?

I groaned and went into my room.

What could Lindy make more confident with this.

She knew that I loved her.

I showed her that pretty obviously yesterday night and also this morning.

What could I do?

Maybe I should go a step further to show it to her...

Well, but wouldn't that be even worse in Lindy's thoughts?

She already thought about us now so wrong?

Did I even have another plan?

No. I just had to try.

I couldn't lose the girl I love, because of something like this.

This relationship had to go on.

If that would work I didn't know, but I just had to try.

There was only one chance and I had to use it.

* * *

**What was Logan talking about and will his plan have succes?**

**Let's just say, the story might really turn into M soon ;D**

**84 reviews for that the chapter comes on sunday! :D**

**Rachel**


	13. ON HIATUS!

**Hay guys! Sorry to tell you that , but I have to put this story on hiatus or how it is called.**

**It happened something in my live that I first have to fix, before I can concentrate on writing again.**

**I won't tell you what, because it's really personal, but I'm not lying!**

**I love you and thank you so much for all the reviews, but I'm off for now!**

**Rachel**


	14. goodbye

**Hay guys! Sorry but to tell you that guys, but I'm out of fan fiction net.**

**I'm actually already since a while, but some people didn't seem to have read what stands on my profile.**

**Tell me whatever you want, but I have my reasons.**

**I still wish you guys a great time here :)**

**Bye and that forever!**


End file.
